1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chain saw cutting, and more particularly to the cutter assemblage or cutter element.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, the increasing use of chain saws has produced an increase in the number of accidents and mutilations caused by them. Certain safety devices have been developed to improve the safe use of chain saws such as anti-kickback devices, right and left hand guards, etc. These devices are bulky and awkward. As such, they are either not used or often removed after a few uses. They also do not protect the user from injury at all times when the chain saw is in operation. These devices are often not an integral part of the chain saw and are provided only as accessories. There currently is not a device which renders safe usage to a chain saw which is permanently in place, always in its safety position unless overriden, and which does not interfere with the efficient, comfortable use of the chain saw.